narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yamanaka Inoji
Yamanaka Inoji (ヤーマーナーカー・イノジー) is a female Kunoichi from the Yamanaka clan. She has two twin sisters, Inichi and Luna. She cares deeply for both and is willing to risk her life for them. She currently has a small crush on Her teammate Aoi Inuzuka. She once considered expressing her feeling for him but was too shy. She also once considered leaving the village at 16 in search of....a close friend of hers. Personality Inoji is a serious young woman who puts her Life on the line for her friends and family. She is seen protecting Luna from a bandit at a young age. She is somewhat flirty when it comes to matchmaking and her best friend, Kimiko and her all time crush Kyosuke. She is known as princess because of her loyalty and because she is considered a Beautiful site to see. Appearance Inoji has long Brown hair and has a red spiral on her chees like chouji, she has Pale blue eyes like Ino. She wears a red holister dress that reaches mid thight, she cut it open as if it were a jacket. She has a black strapless dress that is slightly above mid thigh, She wears black shorts under. She a wears an Obi that is just under her chest, stopping at her waist with a black lace-like sting wrapped around it. She had a long sleeved kimono she uses now as her arm bands and a metal plate to hold it up. She has fishnet on both her shins and both her thighs. She has kunai pouch on her right leg, she also has long Ninja sandals. History When her sister was born, she vowed to protect her with her soul and never to let a single man touch her. When her last sister was born, she vowed the same thing. As a child she had a rivalry with her (Now) Bestfriend Kimiko to win the heart of Uchiha Kyosuke. This is similar to how her mother and her Bestfriend fought. As they were assigned Genin teams, she was depressed that she didn't get to be on a team with Kyosuke. Although, she did have the third cutest boy on her team, Aoi Inuzuka, her other teammate being Chikaro Nara, the laziest boy known. When she became a Chunin, she was sent on her first B-rank mission with her team. They encountered a couple of 'Bandits' saying they'd better give up there items before they get killed. Aoi refused and ended up taking down they're supposed leader. Just as Aoi was finished the rest with Chikaro. Someone had grabbed Her and attempted kidnap but thanks to Aoi, he'd seen this coming and Saved me with her in his arms. She blushed and quickly thanked him a kiss on the cheek. Abilities Ninjutsu Inoji's Ninjutsu is fairly ok she knows maybe 6 Earth Jutsu's. She is known to be the best and 'almost' only Earth specialist in konohagakure. She is (1 out of 10) has 7.5 knowledge of jutsu Genjutsu Her Genjutsu is almost as bad as Naruto in his younger days. She has grown to maybe 2 Genjutsu's, but that's it. (1 out of 10) 3.4 Knowledge of Genjutsu. Taijutsu Her Taijutsu is ok, she has knowledge of little Taijutsu though. She gets training from her sisters sensei Rock Lee. She has (1 out of 10) 6.7 knowledge of Taijutsu. Strength She is strong but not as strong as her Bestfriend Kimiko Hyuga. She is in par though with her friend Sakimo Uchiha. (1 out of 10) she is 7.0 in strength. Quotes (To Inichi Yamanaka) 'How can you be a ninja if you wear such bright colors?' (To Naruto Uzumaki) 'Ne, Naruto-san, Why are you wearing such hideous colors! They have scarred me for life! Change it! Why did Kimiko and Hinata-san let you wear it!' (To Kimiko Uzumaki) 'Kimi-chan?, you should ask Kyosuke-kun out. I mean your as hot as your mother. You are beautiful and wise, Kyosuke-kun likes girls that don't cling to him just like his father. You aren't clingy and you two are just alike. You'd make a wonderful couple..' (To Aoi Inuzuka) 'Thanks for being my friend Aoi, your just like you father, but your even cuter' (To a couple of bandits) 'Why are you bandits? Why not just get a job? It's easier and you can make a wonderful family. If you attack people that are in higher levels than you, then you are most certainly going to die. I'm Jonin you are maybe academy student or even 'Low' Genin. This such a sad thing, join a village and become a ninja or something. Travel! But stop being idiots and do something with your life! Your not wild animals! But if you chose to fight...I will not hesitate to kill you..'